Conventionally, a wire harness that is connected to devices for controlling or executing transmission operations is routed in an automatic transmission of a vehicle. This wire harness includes a plurality of electrical wires that are tied together using a binding member or the like. A wire harness disclosed in JP 2014-199069A is known as an example of such a wire harness.